Matoro
Matoro fue un Ko-Matoran Que Hablaba las Lenguas Rahi, se transformó en un Toa Inika gracias al poder de la Estrella Roja y luego en un Toa Mahri, él sacrifico su vida para salvar al espíritu de mata nui Historia Matoran Metru Nui Matoro comenzó su vida en Metru Nui, donde él tenía una tienda de Rahi llamado "los Rahi de Matoro" que vendía pequeños Rahi por animales domésticos. Por este trabajo, él se hizo familiar con la lengua Rahi. Dentro de poco antes del Gran Cataclismo, Matoro y cada uno de los demás Matoran de Metru Nui fueron convocados al Coliseo por Turaga Dume, quien era en realidad Teridax disfrazado. Un Vahki lo empujó en una Cápsula Matoran. Su memoria fue borrada y su cuerpo encogido en una forma más débil. Los Toa Metru tarde o temprano rescataron a todos los Matoran en coma y los pasaron a una isla encima de Metru Nui que ellos llamaron Mata Nui en honor al Gran Espíritu. Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Matoro luego de haber sido debilitado por una Esfera MatoranDurante los mil años que el Matoran de Metru Nui estuvo en Mata Nui antes de la llegada de los Toa Mata, Turaga Nuju se rechazó a hablar la lengua Matoran y en cambio usaba la lengua de los pájaros Rahi que Kualus le había enseñado durante su tiempo como un Toa Hordika. De su experiencia como un comerciante Rahi, Matoro reconoció rápidamente la lengua de Nuju y se hizo su traductor. Es desconocido si Ko-Koro fue invadido durante la Guerra Bohrok, o si él llevara un Krana, pero si él lo hizo era probable que fuera una Krana Ca o Krana Ja. Él aprendió muchos secretos, pero el debía mantenerlos alejados de sus amigos. Él era muy bueno para guardar secretos, pero él también cazaba en el terreno áspero de Ko-Wahi. En una caza, él y Takua, el Cronista de Mata Nui fueron emboscados por un Muaka. Ellos fueron salvados por Toa Mata Kopaka. Matoro más tarde se hizo un miembro del equipo de kolhii de Ko-Koro con Kopeke. Su equipo nunca llegó al campeonato, fue derrotado a principios de la competencia. Regreso a Metru Nui Después de que Takanuva derrotó a Teridax, abriendo el camino a Metru Nui, los cuentos de Metru Nui fueron revelados (aunque Matoro ya hubiera oído por casualidad un poco de ello durante las reuniones de los Turaga) y los Matoran regresaron a su casa. Como ellos comenzaron a reconstruir la ciudad destruida, los Toa Mata, ahora Toa Nuva, se habían marchado a una misión en Voya Nui para recuperar la Ignika para salvar a Mata Nui, a quién ellos recientemente habían descubierto que estaba muriendo. Matoro era el único Matoran que sabía de esto, y cuando su amigo, Jaller, fue a preguntarle, él tuvo que rechazar divulgar la información. Sin embargo, Jaller fue capaz de preguntar a Takanuva, que acompañó a Jaller para enfrentar a los Turaga. Jaller puso a los Matoran de Metru Nui en una huelga después de que los Turaga rechazaran decir donde los Toa Nuva habían ido. Él juntó con cinco otros Matoran, incluyendo a Matoro, abandonaron la ciudad para tratar de encontrar a Voya Nui, guiados por Takanuva. En su viaje, ellos descubrieron un túnel que absorbió toda la luz. En el túnel, Matoro sintió una mano y lo agarró, y luego fue desconsentrado para descubrir que Takanuva y los otros cinco Matoran estaban fuera del túnel esperándolo. Como Kongu más tarde averiguaría, esto era una manifestación de la Máscara de la Vida, probando a Matoro para decidir si él fuera digno de ser su portador destinado. Tarde o temprano, el grupo llegó a las puertas de Karzahni donde Takanuva tuvo que volver debido a una barrera extraña que bloqueó a seres con el poder de la Luz. Los Matoran continuaron solos, donde ellos tenían sus máscaras substituidas y fueron puestos a trabajar por el loco Karzahni. Hahli, la Cronista actual de Metru Nui, fue detenida por Karzahni y forzada a decirle historias, ninguna de cual él creyó. Matoro, Jaller, Kongu, Nuparu, y Hewkii descubrieron que Karzahni, en leyendas conocidas era un lugar donde trabajadores malos eran enviados, era en la actualidad un lugar donde los Matoran dañados iban para ser reparados. Sin embargo, Karzahni había hecho un trabajo horrible, le había dado armas a esos Matoran, y los había enviado al Continente del Sur con la esperanzas de nunca verlos otra vez. Ellos entonces se reunieron con un Matoran que había olvidado su nombre y era bastante posible que estuviese loco. Él era un Av-Matoran, aunque estuviera disfrazado, y él estaba entre los Matoran que construyeron los Frascos Toa. Él los condujo a seis frascos Toa, sólo para que se enfrentaran con Karzahni enfurecido. Usando su Olisi, él llenó las mentes de Matoran de las imágenes de que pasarían si el Gran Espíritu muriera. Matoro era bastante valiente para sostenerse, y los seis Matoran de Metru Nui escaparon con los frascos Toa. Ellos no sabían, que Karzahni los siguió, dejando su reino por primera vez desde un poco después de que fuera creado. Después de que los frascos llegaron sobre las orillas de Voya Nui, un relámpago proveninte de la Estrella Roja, golpeó a los seis Matoran, transformándolos en toa. Los Piraka habían visto esto y la vista de tal acontecimiento les provocó un enfriamiento en sus espinas. Jaller más tarde nombró al equipo como los Toa Inika. Toa Inika Ignición thumb|left|150px|Toa Inika MatoroLos Toa Inika rápidamente comprendieron que ellos no eran Toa normales. Sus máscaras estaban vivas, sus ráfagas elementales estaban combinadas con el relámpago, y sus caras brillaban por la energía de detrás de sus máscaras. Matoro rápidamente descubrió el poder de su máscara - su Iden, la Máscara de Espíritu, le permitía dejar su cuerpo y explorar sin ser visto, intangible, y volar a altas velocidades. Sin embargo, su cuerpo abandonado era vulnerable mientras hacía esto. Cuando por primera vez activó el poder de su máscara, sus compañeros de equipo pensaron que él acababa de caerse muerto, antes de que Hahli usara su Elda, la Máscara de Detección y comenzara a dirigirse a su forma de espíritu. Los Toa Inika se reunieron con Vezok, un granuja Skakdi Cazador Oscuro que se llamaba a sí mismo un Piraka. Después de una batalla rápida con él, uno de ellos ganó, pero Vezok escapó. El equipo se reunió con el Equipo de Resistencia de Voya Nui, los seis últimos Matoran en la isla de Voya Nui que no habían sido esclavizados por la Antidermis de los Piraka. Los dos equipos se unieron y se dividieron en tres grupos. Matoro, Hewkii, Kazi y Balta buscaron a Axonn, un miembro de la Orden de Mata Nui quien residía en Voya Nui. Ellos lo encontraron muy dañado después de un encuentro con su antiguo amigo Brutaka. Ellos dejaron a Axonn detrás mientras los Toa se reagrupaban en la fortaleza Piraka. Ellos atacaron a los Piraka y a Brutaka, y casi habían ganado cuando Hakann y Thok usaron una esfera especial Zamor para robar el poder de Brutaka. Él fue abandonado cerca de la muerte, y dos Piraka superpoderosos rápidamente derrotaron a sus antiguos compañeros y a los Toa. Los Inika y Piraka atraparon a Hakann y Thok y los derrotadon a ambos, devolviendo el poder de Brutaka. La escalera a la Máscara de la Vida fue revelada en la batalla, pero los Toa poco después fueron derrotados, y los Piraka bajaron por la escalera solos. La cámara de la vida Los Inika pronto despertaron y los siguieron, encontrando a un Lhikan falso y versiones falsas de sus viejos enemigos, todos los cuales fueron forzados a morir, sólo para convertirse en los Toa Nuva. Kongu les informó que él no había descubierto ningunos pensamientos de ellos con su Suletu durante la batalla, y era probable que solo fueran ilusiones. Pero los Toa después encontraron un cuarto que exigía que uno fuera sacrificado para que siguieran la búsqueda. Matoro, razonando que mientras todos los demás tenían experiencia de batalla, él era simplemente un traductor, decidió sacrificarse. Él temporalmente murió, pero rápidamente fue devuelto a la vida, ahora sé demostró como el guardián elegido de la Máscara de Vida. Después de una breve batalla con los Piraka, los Inika alcanzaron la Cámara de la Vida, donde ellos encontraron seis Piraka inconscientes y otro llamado Vezon, montando en una araña Fenrakk ampliada. Ellos notaron que la Máscara de Vida fue conectada a su cabeza, y Kongu leyó "la mente" de la Máscara, descubriendo que esta quería que Matoro fuera su guardián. Vezon aprendió esto y se puso enfurecido, dando al Toa la oportunidad de derrotarlo, enviándolo en un flujo de lava. Sin embargo, no estaba muerto. Tal como los Toa reflexionaban si entrar en la lava para recuperar la Máscara de la Vida, Vezon se elevó de la lava, su araña Fenrakk se havia transformado en un enorme dragón, que él llamó Kardas. Jaller recordó la zamor de Axonn, y congeló a los dos en el tiempo y el espacio. Matoro utilizó la oportunidad de arrancar la máscara de la cabeza de Vezon. Pero el zamor se quitó, y él fue golpeado por Kardas, lanzando la máscara. Esta se escapó, conduciendo a los Inika a donde esta quiso ir. Después de su desaparición debajo del agua, ellos no fueron más capaces de rastrearla. Sin embargo, Axonn les mostró otro camino debajo del agua, abriendo un túnel para viajar por él. La Cuerda De piedra En su camino hacia las profundidades, ellos encontraron crueles Zyglak y un Vezon rencoroso. Vezon fue derrotado otra vez, y llevado por el Zyglak. En algún punto, Matoro activó su Iden para explorar hacia delante, sólo para que Teridax en Antidermis habitara su cuerpo sin vida. Él robó Elda de Hahli para impedirle comunicarse con Matoro, pero tarde o temprano otro Inika encontró un modo de forzar a Makuta a que saliera y permitir a Matoro entrar a su cuerpo. Entonces el túnel comenzó a rajarse, y el agua del mar empezó a inundarlo. Los Inika fueron rodeados por los Zyglak y estuvieron a punto de morir, y decidieron tomar posibilidades en el océano. En cuanto ellos estuvieron a punto de entrar, ellos fueron golpeados por una enorme onda de energía, transformándolos en Toa Mahri. Toa Mahri Llegada a la gruta thumb|Toa Mahri MatoroLos Toa Mahri se encontraban enfrendose contra una anguila de 300 pies de largo. Con sus poderes de máscara recién descubiertos, ellos rápidamente lo derrotaron y encontraron una ciudad submarina Matoran, Mahri Nui. Los ciudadanos los confundieron con criminales y los atacaron. Entonces Defilak, el líder de ciudad, dijo a uno de ellos que podrían quedarse en Mahri Nui si los otros cinco liberaban los Campos de Aire de una infestación de cangrejos Keras. Matoro rápidamente descubrió que ellos ya no podían respirar aire. Dejando Mahri Nui, Hydraxon, el carcelero muerto de La Gruta, recreado de un Matoran llamado Dekar, encontró y capturó a Matoro, introduciéndolo con el robot guardián Maxilos. Como esto resultó, Maxilos fue poseído por Makuta Teridax, quien informó a Matoro que él estaba sobre el lado del Toa del Hielo. Los dos pronto se encontraron comenzando una guerra. Matoro y una legión de criaturas muertas del mar, reanimadas por su Tryna, contra los Barraki Takadox y Pridak. Los otros Toa Mahri comenzaban conflictos con los Barraki también, hasta que el área entera fuera un campo de batalla. En la Oscuridad En la confusión, Matoro y Maxilos escaparon a las ruinas originales de La Gruta, donde Maxilos mostró a Matoro los restos de una Toa del Agua llamada Tuyet. Teridax forzó a Matoro a reanimarla, y él pronto descubrió por qué - ella tenía los añicos diminutos de un artefacto conocido como la Piedra Nui integrada en su armadura, y Teridax podría recrear la Piedra Nui entera si él tuviera la Lanza de Artakha, que su colega miembro de la Hermandad había recuperado para él. Saliendo de La Gruta ya destruida, Matoro y Maxilos encontraron a Hahli, que pareció pensar que Matoro se retraía demasiado. Matoro trató de decirle a Hahli que él estaba en el problema de lo que Maxilos trataba de realizar, y ella entendió el mensaje, pero no tuvo idea de cómo ayudarle. Los Toa y Makuta tarde o temprano encontraron a Karzahni, quien había seguido a los Toa Mahri desde que ellos habían llegado a Voya Nui, siempre quedando lo bastante lejos para no ser notado. Él destruyó a Tuyet y atacó a Teridax y a Matoro, asaltándolos a ambos con su Olisi. Teridax tomó represalias y derrotó a Karzahni, y estaba en el proceso de recrear la Piedra Nui cuando Brutaka, desterrado a La Gruta por Botar después de ser derrotado por Axonn, atacó a Teridax y convocó a Botar, lanzando lejos la Lanza de Artakha e impidiéndole recrear la Piedra Nui. Teridax y Brutaka lucharon brevemente, pero antes de que la batalla tuviera comienzo, Matoro había escapado y se había reagrupado con sus amigos. La Muerte de Mata Nui “¿Hmmmm... Qué fue eso? Yo podría haber jurado que había un destello de luz fuera. Debe haber sido lo bastante poderoso para poder verlo en todo este lugar. Bien, supongo si fuera algo importante, averiguaré sobre ello en el tiempo... " -La descripción de Mutran de la muerte de Matoro en Las Crónicas de Mutran. Los Toa Mahri más tarde se reagruparon, ahora con el conocimiento de que ellos tendrían que destruir la Cuerda De piedra para salvar la vida de Mata Nui. Sin embargo, esto presentaba un dilema: los Matoran de Voya Nui y Mahri Nui morirían por aquella acción. Los Mahri condujeron a los Matoran de Mahri Nui a cavernas en Voya Nui, donde ellos se reunieron con Axonn haciendo la misma cosa para los Matoran de Voya Nui. Ellos estarían a salvo en las cavernas de Voya Nui mientras los Mahri cortaban la cuerda de piedra. Sin embargo, antes de que ellos pudieran cortar la cuerda, ellos necesitaban la Máscara de la Vida, actualmente sostenida por Mantax. En su Acechador Toa de Terreno, los Mahri llegaron a los Dientes Navaja de la Ballena, donde Mantax reveló que él había descubierto a un traidor entre los Barraki - Takadox. Pero en aquel momento, una avalancha causada por Hydraxon se apresuró por el área, inquietando la reunión. Los Toa Mahri la evitaron - Matoro y Jaller persiguieron a Mantax y a la Máscara de Vida, con Maxilos y Hydraxon detrás de ellos. Jaller fácilmente derrotó a Mantax, pero Hydraxon intervino. Mientras tanto, Matoro congeló sólidamente a Maxilos - algo que hizo sentir orgulloso al Makuta, como él había forzado a Matoro hasta el punto de tentativa de matar a un ser inteligente, contra el código de Toa. Pero una pared de fuego de Jaller en una tentativa de mantener a Hydraxon lejos de la máscara liberó a Makuta. Jaller dio la máscara a Matoro, y los dos se dirigieron de nuevo a Mahri Nui, donde los otros Toa esperaban. Pero Gadunka, la Anguila Venenosa de 300 pies de altura y una criatura convocada por Kongu en una batalla más temprana vinieron para detenerlos. Matoro fue dejado pasmado temprano en la batalla, pero los otros Toa Mahri derrotaron a las criaturas. Hydraxon trató de conseguir la máscara una última vez, pero Matoro lo convenció de otra manera, y la cuerda finalmente fue rota. Voya Nui se hundió y rompió a Mahri Nui, y comenzó a ser separado como si fuera por una fuerza magnética. Los Toa Mahri siguieron, y los Barraki no estaban muy lejanos. Pero aún cuando ellos siguieron a Voya Nui, ellos sintieron que Mata Nui moría, y la Máscara de la Vida se hizo más débil. Matoro sabía que tenía que haber un modo de traer a Mata Nui de vuelta a la vida, entonces él se apresuró hacia delante de los otros Toa Mahri mientras que ellos detenían a los Barraki para guardar tiempo. Matoro persiguió a Voya Nui todo el camino hacia el Continente, y en el último momento resbaló hacia Karda Nui. Matoro siguió cayendo dentro de una cascada, y luego él comprendió que él estaba en el lugar donde la Máscara de la Vida tenía que ser activada. Matoro colocó la Ignika sobre su cara, y la máscara se activó. Matoro usó la Ignika para transportar a los otros Toa Mahri a Metru Nui, y los devolvió a respiradores de aire antes de que su cuerpo explotara en energía pura. La energía reanimó a Mata Nui, y la Ignika cayó al pantano en el suelo de Karda Nui. Los Turaga se juntaron con los Matoran y celebraron en el Coliseo la vida de Matoro y su sacrificio para revivir a Mata Nui. El Reino En esta Dimensión De bolsillo, Matoro desperdició demasiado tiempo persiguiendo la Kanohi Ignika. La entrada a Karda Nui fue cerrada, haciéndole imposible reanimar a Mata Nui con la máscara por lo que el Gran Espíritu se quedó muerto. La única cosa que Matoro podría hacer con la máscara en aquel punto era usarla para regresarlo a él y al resto de los Toa Mahri de vuelta en respiradores de aire y transportarlos hasta Metru Nui. Con sólo tres días antes de que el universo muriera, los Toa Mahri fueron con otros sobrevivientes a la isla de Mata Nui. Por fallar en salvar al Gran Espíritu y el universo, se referían a Matoro como "El Deshonrado " y vivió el resto de su vida en la vergüenza, raras veces saliendo de su pequeña choza en lo que era una vez Po-Wahi. 10,000 años más tarde, Takanuva fue a la choza de Matoro para pedir su ayuda en la investigación de un ataque Rahkshi reciente, a pesar de las protestas de Toa Tanma. Durante su investigación, los tres Toa descubrieron como unos Rahkshi evitaron la barrera de luz por llevar una armadura de Sombra. Después de derrotar la invasión Rahkshi, el trío descubrió el autor de los ataques: él mismo Makuta Teridax. En la batalla inminente, Tanma destruyó la Kraahkan, pero fue asesinado, y Teridax comprendió que Takanuva no era de su dimensión. Takanuva reveló a Matoro que el Toa de Hielo había muerto en su mundo salvando a Mata Nui y es considerado el mayor héroe que llevara el título de "Toa". Esto renovó la voluntad de Matoro para luchar, pero entonces Teridax decidió absorber a Matoro, sabiendo que él todavía estaba conectado a la Máscara de Vida y que él tenía el conocimiento que Makuta podría usar. Sin embargo, una vez absorbido, Teridax pronto se encontró luchando contra Matoro en una batalla de voluntad. Declarando que Teridax sólo " sobrevivía del hábito ", Matoro aplastó la mente de Teridax con la suya matando a ambos. Como Takanuva regresó a la superficie, él comprendió que Matoro fue sólo capaz de aguantar desde dentro porque Teridax realmente no tenía nada más para vivir. El Toa de Luz entonces dijo al consejo dirigente del Reino del incidente y permaneció el tiempo suficiente para ver una estatua erguida de Matoro, " el Toa al que se le concedió una de las más raras comodidades: una segunda posibilidad para corregir las cosas. " Estadisticas en Bionicle.com: Poderes y herramientas Como un Toa de Hielo, Matoro podría crear, controlar, y absorber lo helado y el frío, así como otras cosas. Como un Toa Inika, sus poderes elementales fueron fundidos con el relámpago, y él llevaba un Lanzador de Esferas Zamor y una Espada Estimulada De hielo, y llevaba una orgánica Kanohi Iden. Como un Toa Mahri, él llevaba un Cortador Gemelo y un Cañon Cordak, junto con una Kanohi Tryna. Información del set *Matoro apareció en su forma reconstruida como uno de los pequeños juegos de 2003. Este tenía el número 8582, Matoro contuvo 25 piezas en esta forma. *Matoro fue lanzado otra vez en 2006 como uno de los Toa Inika. Toa Inika Matoro tenía el número 8732 Como un Toa Inika, Matoro tenía 47 piezas. *Matoro fue lanzado a finales de 2007, como Toa Mahri Matoro. En esta forma, a Matoro le fue puesto el número 8915, Como un Toa Mahri, Matoro tenía 62 piezas, el mayor número de cualquiera de sus formas anteriores. Trivia *Matoro, Jaller, Hewkii, Pohatu Nuva, Lewa Nuva ,Tahu y Takanuva han sido lanzados 4 veces, más veces que cualquier otro personaje. *Como Toa Inika, Matoro tenía una Kanohi simétrica, a diferencia de los demás Toa de Hielo. *Matoro fue uno de los pocos Matoran cuyo nombre no fue cambiado después del Día de Renombramiento. Apariciones *Historieta 1: La Llegada de los Toa (Primera Aparicion) *Historieta McDonald's 1: Desafío de los Rahi *BIONICLE Crónicas 4: La Leyenda de las 6 Máscaras *BIONICLE Aventuras 5: Viaje de Miedo *BIONICLE Aventuras 6: Laberinto de Sombras *BIONICLE Leyendas 1: Isla de Condenación *BIONICLE Leyendas 2: Destino Oscuro *Historieta 3: Enfrentamiento *BIONICLE Leyendas 3: Juego de Poder *Historieta 4: Una Fría Luz Amanece *Historieta 5: En la Batalla Final *BIONICLE Leyendas 5: Infierno *BIONICLE Leyendas 7: Prisioneros de la Gruta *Historieta 8: Mar de Oscuridad *Historieta 9: ¡Batalla en lo Profundo! *Hacia la Oscuridad *Sueños de Destrucción *BIONICLE Leyendas 8: Caída *Historieta 10: La Muerte de Mata Nui *BIONICLE: Toa Mahri *Historieta 11: La Muerte de un Héroe *Mata Nui Saga *Historieta 12: Reino del Miedo (Solo Mencionado) *BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *The Kingdom (In an Alternate Universe) *Destiny War (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle (Mentioned Only) *Comic 15: Mata Nui Rising (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: Journey's End (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: The Official Guide to BIONICLE *BIONICLE: Metru Nui - City of Legends (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts (Mentioned Only) *BIONICLE: Encyclopedia *BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated *BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe *Mata Nui Online Game *BIONICLE: Matoran Adventures (Non-canonical Appearance) *Toa Nuva Promo CD *Bohrok-Kal Online Animations *Mata Nui Online Game II: The Final Chronicle *Toa Inika Promo Animations (Non-canonical Appearance) *2006 Playset Promo Animation (Non-canonical Appearance) *BIONICLE Heroes (Non-canonical Appearance) *Voya Nui Adventure (Non-canonical Appearance) *Piraka Online Animations (Non-canonical Appearance) *Inika Island Assault (Non-canonical Appearance) *Voya Nui Online Game (Non-canonical Appearance) *BIONICLE: The Quest Game (Non-canonical Appearance) *Command Toa Matoro (Non-canonical Appearance) *Command The Toa Mahri - The Final Challenge (Non-canonical Appearance) *BIONICLE Defenders (Non-canonical Appearance) *Hydraxon's Hunt Game! (Non-canonical Appearance) Enlaces Externos *Planos de Ensamblaje de Matoro Matoran *Planos de Ensamblaje de Matoro Toa Inika *Planos de Ensamblaje de Matoro Toa Mahri Category:Personajes Category:Ko Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Toa Inika Category:Toa Mahri Category:Fallecidos Category:Ko Category:Personajes Category:Matoran Category:Ko-Matoran Categoría:Universo Matoran